<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karate Girl by Clacfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750325">Karate Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clacfan/pseuds/Clacfan'>Clacfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EMILY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss - Freeform, Cleaning, F/M, Fluff, Karate, bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clacfan/pseuds/Clacfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is into his co-worker, but will she like him back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/Hunter (The Next Step)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karate Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter was staring at his co-worker Emily again. He could not help it at this point! She was so perfect. He knew that she was the women for him but did not know how to tell her. Emily then walked up to him.</p><p>"Hey, Hunter, I have something to tell you. It is really important."</p><p>"Shoot for it dude." Hunter slapped himself for how dumb he sounded. He couldn't help but be a bumbling buffoon around her.</p><p>Emily smirked and said, "I don't need simple words. I want to make you all mine. I wanna wanna touch your...."</p><p>Hunter stared at her he could not believe this. Was he dreaming?</p><p>"What are you doing staring at me like that?"</p><p>"You want to touch me?" Hunter said looking at Emily like a lost child.</p><p>"Do you not understand? Go on, violate me with that gaze of yours! More, more! I want to lick, actually, I'd prefer to fuck"</p><p>Hunter had gotten over his beginning shyness and was now into it,"Touch me (and my dick). I won't get naked with your or embrace yo (that would be disgusting.)"</p><p>Emily pulled out a few karate moves and said, "Do you mind if I push my tongue all the way in?"</p><p>Hunter grinned, "Im looking forward to it!"</p><p>Emily smiled, "Prematurе ejaculation, virgin, you can give it to me all at oncе. I'll tear your mind to pieces."</p><p>Hunter looked her over, "However I am very disgusted by things like your sweat and oil. So don't get too close to me for my sake."</p><p>Emily was excited by this new prospect now open to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>